The Tale of a Boy and his Faery?
by Anakondaa
Summary: THIEFSHIPPING just look it up, all OOC-Marik thought it was strange when he went missing as a child, but that is NOTHING compared to what happens when Faery King Bakura shows up. Somehow the sexy red eyed teen manages to turn his entire life upside down. Marik just cant seem to let the guy go though, and when it becomes clear that Marik isn't the human he always thought he was...
1. Chapter 1

A presence watched the boy. He was still tanned, perhaps more so than the last time the spirit had seen him. His long silky blonde hair fell over his shoulders, not bothering to cover the gold earrings and necklaces he now wore to match gold armbands. The lovely scent of lavender and pine, spicy and sweet hung about him in an intoxicating cloud. Though the boy had changed he still possessed the most beautiful pair of amethyst eyes in the world. It had been six years since he had seen the boy, and the teen seemed to have grown more beautiful than the king could ever have imagined. More perfect. And how the presence wanted to simply whisk the boy away, give in to his selfish desires. Unfortunately there were rules. Marik had to say the words before Bakura could take him back to their homeland. For now he would content himself with entering the boys dreams. Oh yes, the king liked the boys dreams.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Marik Ishtar smiled to his best friend Joey Wheeler as they passed in the halls of Domino High during the passing period between the fifth and sixth class of the day, Joey smiled back of course but his attention was riveted to the girl next to him. Marik sighed to himself. It always seemed that Joey had his eye on a different girl every time they met. Marik felt increasingly lonely, after all, the only friend he really had was Joey.

Marik felt an unexpected twinge at that, the kind he got when lying. He tried to ignore it, the kinda déjà vu/lying to himself feelings he had been getting had been growing both in intensity and frequency in the past few months. He had also found himself having strange, and arousing dreams, the ones about the white-haired, red-eyed, uber-sexy guy. Marik's hand went unconsciously to the bead he always wore at his neck.

The bead was a curious thing. It was made of a pale delicate looking glass, tear drop shaped, and had a mysterious green and gold powder within. Stranger than its looks was the fact that the thing was impossible to break. Not that Marik had intentionally tried to break it, but accidents happen. For some reason Marik knew the bead was connected to the man somehow.

Marik had gotten into many a fight over this trinket. After all it was the only thing he had from that time.

The time he had been lost.

Or that was the way his family put it. Marik personally knew that he hadn't been lost. It was just something he felt, the same way he knew the bead and the man, and the importance of both. Marik had lived with his father, mother and three siblings until he was ten years old. It was then that his mother had realized what danger they were all in staying with such an unstable man for a father. It had only taken the trip to the emergency room after his father had severely and purposely cut his son Marik's back with the symbols the man had insisted would 'protect' him. It was only due to his family telling him that he knew these things because right after he had finally gotten out of the hospital he had disappeared for an entire week. During which time his family had gone crazy looking for him until on the seventh day after his initial vanishing he showed up at breakfast seeming to think he had never been gone. In fact he could recall nothing regarding his scars or his sudden evaporation or a lot of other things too.

It has been six years since then and the memories of his time before coming to Domino City had still not returned. So that he could not even recall what the town they had lived in looked like. It didn't usually bother him, but now he wished he could remember if he had seen the man outside of his dreams, maybe before he had lost his memory. He had never asked about it because his family was still fragile about the subject of before.

Marik sighed as he walked into his next class settling down to tune out whatever subject the teacher would drone on about today. _I'll break free eventually, I'll find him. _He tells himself as a comfort. He never stops to wonder why this is a comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm a little nervous 'cause this is not only my first fanfic this is my first time letting others see my writing. So, please, DO NOT spare my feelings if you review. That would probably insult me more than flamers.**

Marik sat in his favorite spot in the park, an old bench underneath overhanging willow braches. He was looking speculatively at the creek just a stone's throw away. There was a branch that had snagged in the weeds there. He stared blankly at it while he pondered the subject that was Joey. As far as Marik could tell Joey was just playing around with these girls which didn't seem very fair to them. But then Joey had had too much pain in his life for Marik to feel comfortable telling him off about it.

He was startled out of his reverie by light tap on the shoulder. Marik turned expecting to see Malik or Rishid his brothers, or Ishizu his sister, or perhaps even Joey. Instead he found himself looking at the man of his dreams. Quite literally, it was the same man from his reoccurring dreams. Marik blushed ever so slightly as his gaze fell upon the man. Those dreams hadn't been all too chaste. But this man couldn't be _real._ He was just someone Marik had made up right? Marik pinched himself slightly, it _felt_ real enough. Not anything like a dream.

"Hello, my love." The man said in the most pleasing faintly British voice possible. He wasn't really a man, or at least not yet. He only looked to be about seventeen years old. He was very handsome, with white spiky hair and blood red eyes. At his voice a sudden memory was pulled up into his mind, however it was gone far too quickly for him to identify it. The shadows inside the small room created by the willow threw his feminine features into sharp relief.

"What?" Marik asked the teen, as some of what he had said sunk in past the rush of blood he had felt at the sight of the man. His love?

"You've grown even more beautiful since we last parted." The red eyes swept up and down the other's body. Marik squirmed feeling a bit too conscious under his gaze. His blush deepened as he thought about those dreams again, they generally involved touching.

"What do you mean? Have we met somewhere before?" He asked eagerly wanting to know if he had really known the man. The man chuckled at his resurfaced enthusiasm. The sound of his laugh was so sensuous that Marik shivered his blush growing even further.

"Of course we've met. Do you not remember me, lover?" Marik started a bit at the endearment and replied matter of factly,

"I don't think I remember you." He assumed the dreams didn't really count. They were just dreams after all.

"Oh really?" The man said grinning a sharks smile. "What about those very interesting dreams you've been having? I believe they generally involve me."

"H-how did you kn-know that?" Marik stammered, suddenly afraid. He had only just come to realize how very alone he was with the man in this small enclosed space. How did the man know about those dreams.

"I know a great many things dear." He stated with a smirk. "Such as what happens to you when I do this." The man suddenly swooped down and kissed Marik on the neck just below the jugular. Marik gasped at the suddenness of the action stiffening automatically, then relaxing to let a moan escape as the man started to kiss and lick and nip at the smooth skin there. All competent thought was abandoned. The blonde brought his arms up around the others neck to pull him closer. The man laughed against the skin of Marik's neck and tilted his face upwards, suddenly capturing the blonde's lips in a kiss.

Marik jumped at the contact tensing up once more, this time however he didn't relax. He pushed the man away from him gasping a bit as he did so.

"Wh-Why did you kiss me?" The Egyptian teen asked in a very bewildered way. The man smiles and said huskily,

"Do you really not know how absolutely fucking gorgeous you are?" Marik grunts a bit and said,

"Yeah but I don't even know your name. I mean it's kinda rude to kiss someone when you haven't even introduced yourself." The man looked thoughtful for a moment and then leaned in to growl in Marik's ear,

"What if you just don't remember the introduction?" Marik turns his head slightly to look at the man closer.

"After all" the King continued his voice deepening, "I would hardly have kissed you if you hadn't asked for it?"

**Longer? Shorter? Moving to quickly? What would you like changed?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, I was on vacation and couldn't get to a computer. I tried to make this one a little longer than the previous ones though.**

**I sadly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! As much as I wish I did *sobs pitifully***

Marik blinked at the man. "I asked you to kiss me?" He let the question hang in the air for a moment before exclaiming as a sudden thought invaded his mind,

"I don't even know your name!" The King drew back and watched the boy as he went into the beginning stages of hysterics.

"You mean you don't _remember_ my name, you know my name you just don't remember it at the moment." The man sounded frustrated now, "Why don't you remember?" He continued to himself.

Marik felt himself calm somewhat as he watched the other man struggle. It was good to know that he wasn't facing a totally unperturbed opponent. Marik was irritated by not knowing the man's name now that he had a clear enough mind to think on it. So he spoke, a plaintive note entering his voice,

"Then will you kindly _remind_ me of your name if you're so certain that I already know it?" The man looked a bit ashamed at those words. He had forgotten how fragile his little lover could be.

"Right." He agreed with a brisk nod, his accent made the word sound sharper than it should have been.

"My name," His voice lowered so he was whispering as he leaned forward once again to speak in the boy's ear, "Is . . . Faerie King Bakura." The king drew back once again to look at the boy expectantly.

Marik froze at the confession before turning stunned eyes to Bakura.

"Faerie King?" He asked wondering if he had just heard wrong,

"Yes." The King said still burning into the boy with his blood-red eyes. He was unprepared when the boy suddenly burst into ringing peals of laughter. He was shocked, the boy laughed?! **Laughed**? At him? The King? Bakura growled dangerously but that only seemed to make him laugh harder.

Marik took great gasping breaths in an effort to stop the incessant giggles. Just as he was calming he looked up at Bakura who had his lips pulled back in what would have passed as a snarl if he hadn't looked so cute to Marik. This sent him into another round of insane laughter. When he finally gained some semblance of control over the sniggering he managed to gasp out,

"Sorry '_giggle_' the title just '_pant_' does **_not_** '_chuckle_' suit you." Bakura growled again but lucky for Marik the boy controlled his mirth this time.

"Excuse me?" Bakura said in a tone that delivered a large amount of attitude, "I have brought grown men to their knees just by looking in their eyes. I have slain countless monsters the likes of which you couldn't even imagine. I have looked Death in the eye and spat at him, yet you, a mere child, have the audacity to laugh at me? _Me_? The greatest king since Lugh himself?"

The boy nodded, soberly this time before suddenly grinning and proclaiming,

"It may be that you are incredibly powerful but you're also damned cute." Bakura fumed at this.

"You think I am _cute_?" Marik smirked and replied,

"Yup. But if it makes you feel any better you're also incredibly sexy." At this Bakura flushed ever so slightly. It seemed the years had changed his lover more than he thought, there was a time when it had been Bakura calling Marik cute, Bakura making Marik blush. Now it seemed that without surprise on his side Bakura was helpless against Marik's new confidence.

Marik watched the King fluster and thought to himself, _He is so fun to mess with! When did I get to be so manipulative?_

"If you are going to insult me than I am leaving." Bakura stated with the wounded pride of a cat, no, scratch that, a kitten. Marik laughed at the adorable look on the Kings face. The tanned boy didn't think the King was being serious about leaving.

When Bakura heard Marik laugh once again he became incensed. Marik was shocked when the King hissed and brought his hand up suddenly clawing the boy's cheek leaving four bloody trails behind. The younger yelped and lifted his own hand to the wound. Then the man who could have given him answers vanished. He didn't go in a puff of smoke like you see in movies. He was simply there, and then not.

The stunned and hurting boy just sat there for nearly half an hour staring at the spot the man had been when Joey burst in upon his hiding place beneath the willow.


End file.
